It could never have worked between us!
by virgoschild
Summary: Vaughn meets with an 'informant'. They get to it... and Sark gets a little entertainment of his own...


She saw him sitting over by the bar, well at least she   
  
thought it was him. 'Mmm' she thought. 'He's too hot to   
  
be a spook!' Amused by her thought, she forget all her   
  
misconceptions about it not being him and went over.  
  
"Mr Vaughn?"  
  
"Yes. Ms. Eriksen?"  
  
She nodded as he motioned for her to take the seat next   
  
to him. He then looked up, catching the attention of the   
  
bartender.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"I'll have another one..." Vaughn said as he pushed his   
  
empty glass towards the bartender.  
  
"And you'll have?" He looked at Ms. Eriksen   
  
questioningly.  
  
"Hmm. I'll have whatever the hell he's having."  
  
Moments later, the bartender returned with two glasses.   
  
She downed hers quickly, whilst he slowly sipped at the   
  
clear liquid, shuddering slightly as it warmed his body,   
  
sliding down his throat.  
  
"What was that?" Ms. Eriksen murmured.   
  
"Pure Russian Vodka. You know. The original kind."  
  
"Mmm. I've always liked a man who has good taste in   
  
Vodka. Have you ever been to Russia?"  
  
"Yes, I go quite frequently... with my job and all. It's   
  
a beautiful place, one of my favourites."  
  
"Indeed it is beautiful. Amazing."  
  
"I don't mean to push, but we are slightly stalling. Do   
  
you have it or not?"  
  
"And here I thought America didn't make deals with   
  
terrorists."  
  
"America doesn't, but I do." She laughed at his answer.  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Are you a terrorist?"  
  
"No. I am the Queen of England!" She laughed again.   
  
"Seriously though. Why did you come to me?"  
  
"I... I read your case file. I found you rather   
  
interesting. You are the first person who I have heard of   
  
who seems to be fighting for something worthwhile."  
  
"HA! So you hate the Bush Administration as much as me then?"  
  
"Let's just say I didn't vote for him. So, I ask again.   
  
Do you have it?" She sat there for a while as if   
  
thinking.  
  
"Yes, I have it. Not here though. You amuse me. You ask   
  
me if I have it, but not whether I am going to give it to   
  
you?"  
  
"Well, I thought you could answer that by yourself!"  
  
"Hmph. It's back at my hotel room. Shall we get it?"   
  
"Whatever you say. I just want it. Ok?"  
  
Smirking at his comment, she slammed some green bills on   
  
the counter and began to leave. They remained silent   
  
throughout most of the trip in the taxi to her hotel.   
  
However, as soon as they got inside it began to get   
  
slightly interesting...  
  
***Bedroom of Ms. Eriksen's hotel room***   
  
"So, where is it?"  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You told me you could give it to   
  
me. You can... can't you?"  
  
"Hmm... depends on what you mean by 'give it' to you!"  
  
Before he could respond, she took a few steps forward and   
  
threw herself against him, locking them in a passionate   
  
kiss. Vaughn didn't even begin to pull away as she tore   
  
his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the direction of   
  
the small desk that was in the corner of the room.   
  
Pushing he backwards onto the bed forcefully, she quickly   
  
exited the room before he could voice his protest.   
  
Returning moments later, she dumped whatever she had just   
  
gotten on the floor at the foot of the bed and climbed   
  
onto him, straddling his chest. Leaning forward she   
  
whispered "I want you now" in his ear, sending chills   
  
down his spine at her sultry voice. He pulled her down to   
  
his mouth for another passionate kiss which left them   
  
both breathless when they pulled away from each other.  
  
Sliding off the bed, she heard him whimper slightly, not   
  
knowing where she was going. Turning around, she winked   
  
at him and in a moment was back on top of him. Kissing him   
  
again was not for her pleasure but only to distract him   
  
for the handcuffs that were being tightened around his   
  
wrists. Pulling back she smiled oh-so-sweetly at him as   
  
he noticed what she had done to him.   
  
"What is this?" He moaned at her.  
  
"Tis called bondage." she teased. "maybe you have heard   
  
of it before?"   
  
He laughed at her as she slid her body down his until she   
  
was positioned between his legs.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of it... should've guessed you'd be   
  
into it."  
  
"Oh don't worry! After tonight, I can guarantee that   
  
you'll be into it as well!"  
  
She slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down along   
  
with his white satin boxers. Dipping her head down, she   
  
grabbed for the peach flavoured condom she had bought for   
  
this very occasion and put it onto him via her mouth- a   
  
new skill she had only recently acquired. She lifted her   
  
mouth off of him and admired the view. He looked so   
  
sexy just lying there with his arms out beside him   
  
handcuffed by the wrists to the bed posts, no shirt and   
  
pants down around his ankles. Without giving it another   
  
thought, she took him back into her mouth, sucking and   
  
licking him till he almost came. Moaning as she took her   
  
mouth away from him, he was shocked as she ripped her   
  
dress off and sat down on him. She moved up and down...   
  
up and down over and over again oh so slowly that he   
  
thought it was going to kill him. Finally, she moaned and   
  
bit down hard on his shoulder as they both came. They lay   
  
there a tangled mess of sweat and sheets. Disregarding   
  
their attempts to catch their breath, the mysterious   
  
figure who had been sitting in the corner of the room   
  
even before they had arrived pulled on the little chain   
  
thus turning the desk lamp beside them on and revealing   
  
himself to them.   
  
"Jesus Sark!" Vaughn yelled and grabbed for the blankets   
  
but the cuffs restrained him from doing so. Sark just   
  
stood there with that adorable smirk on his face. Frejya   
  
stood up and went over to kiss Sark. She then walked over   
  
to where Vaughn was lying on the bed, threw the sheet   
  
over the lower half of his body and pulled out his wallet   
  
from the back pocket of his pants. She removed a CIA key   
  
card and gave it to Sark as she pulled her dress back   
  
into place and went to leave. As she began walking out of   
  
the door, she turned around and blew him a kiss saying   
  
"Sorry Michael... it just could never have worked between   
  
us though."  
  
And then she left. She left with his worst enemy, and   
  
left him lying naked and handcuffed to the bed of the   
  
bridal suite in a 5 star hotel. This night was just   
  
getting worse for him.  
  
END! 


End file.
